User blog:JSavYT/Protector of Future Peace Event Details
This is just a short explanation for the "Protector of Future Peace" event. The event has 3 stages (Hope Returns, A Gift from Time Traveling and Protector of Furture Peace) first 2 stages of the event are available only on Z-hard while the last stage is only available on Super. They cost 10, 12 and 25 STA in that order and cost 13 STA to enter. This event only allows drop characters from events and also no continues. The Team The best team to play this event with is the Ginyu Force Team with Hope for Growth Gohan (Kid) as your leader and friend unit. (If you still haven't gotten the team I still highly suggest you do, they're a really great and fun team that can take out the first 4 stages of Boss Rush.) The Stages Stage 1 This stage is for getting the charater itself with about a 50% drop rate. The first stage is pretty easy (all the stages are really easy with the Ginyu Force team). You go against a Super AGL Trunks with 2 bar of health that normally dies in 1 turn. Stage 2 This stage is for the first round of awakening medals. You need 15 and get one per clear. You go against the same Super AGL Trunks that normally dies in 1 turn. Then after that you fight another one with 2 bars of health. This one should go down in the first turn as well. Stage 3 This is where the grind really starts. You need 777 awakening medals to turn him into a LR so put on your big boy pants casuse it's gonna take long. You have the same odds of getting 5 medals than 10, a 20%. If you run stage 3 10 times you should get: 5x7 medals, 2x5 medals, 2x10 medals and 1x15 or 1x20. That's a total of 80-85 medals. Of course those are theoretical numbers and can be worse, but you could get these medals in 10 days. You go against the same Super AGL Trunks that normally dies in 1 turn. Then after that you fight another one with 2 bars of health. This one should go down in the first turn as well. Then another AGL Trunks, this one with 3 bars of health should take about 2 turns to kill him. Steps Now the best way to do all of this is as follows, in order: #First farm 24 copies of him, 1 copy plus you'll feed in 9 to get him to SA10 equals 10 copies then you need 4 more on top of that to unlock all HP (hidden potential) which brings you to 14 copies in total. Now if you don't plan on using kais like me then you're going to need 10 more copies of him to bring him to SA10 hence why you need 24 copies #Stage 2 farm up 30 medals why because after you awaken him he needs 15 medals to awaken to his TUR form, awaken the one that has the HP unlocked first then awaken the other one. #Third Step (this one is the monster grind). on stage 3 you will need a total of 1554 medals, 777 to awaken him to LR form if you grinded up to 1554 medals you can awaken both TUR Trunkses, first awaken the one with the HP unlocked then awaken the other one that has SA10 now in training, train the one tht has all HP unlocked as a training partner you're going to feed in the other LR trunks to bring him to SA20. Don't waste kais on this guy save them for when Broly movie stuff comes out otherwise you'll regret it later. The grind is long but worth it because at this moment there's nothing going on for global so grinding it isn't that bad. Category:Blog posts